The Organization of Light
by Arc of Carona
Summary: Dorul Jr. lost his parents fighting Unversed, soon after he obtained the Keyblade, and weeks later, he soon created an Organization, and made new friends and fell for someone 11 years later. Rated T for mild action, sorry if some people believe it sucks. Sora X Kairi, Roxas X Naminé, Terra X Aqua, OC X Xion, Ventus X OC, OC X OC, all different OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm Arc of Carona, (don't judge the misspelled word), or AoC for short, this is my first fanfic, enjoy and forgive me if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, Square Enix does, but I do own the narrator and his Nobody.

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**The**_ _**Voice Talking"**_

Ch.1 My Journey to the Station of Awakening

My name is Dorul Jr., son of Dorul and Relena, I have blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and I wear a dark red vest, light blue capris, red finger-less gloves, and blue shoes, with a black belt with a wallet chain, I lost my parents to the Unversed when I was three years old. Their hearts flew into the sky when they died.

After they lost their hearts because of the Unversed, they were about to get me, and a key like sword called a Keyblade, it has a yellow handle, and a steel-like blade, and a blue stripe near the handle, appeared in my hand, and when I started hitting one of the Unversed with it, it disappeared and a heart came out, surprised at what had happened, I did the same thing to the rest of them, and next thing you know, I passed out from exhaustion.

I had a flashback of the time I ended up at this weird place, I looked down at the floor, the floor was round and it had a picture of, from what I'm guessing, a princess, but I don't know who the 'princess' was, I looked around, and pedestals appeared, and on the pedestals, one had a sword, another had a shield, and the last one had a staff, and I heard a voice that said, _"__**Come forward and pick one, don't be afraid**__." _

So I went forward and I mumbled, "What should I pick? What do they resemble?" so I walked up to the shield and I tried to reach it, but I couldn't, so I tried jumping until I was hanging off the rim, and I pulled myself up, and I grabbed the shield, the voice told me what it resembled, and asked if I'd choose it, and I chose it.

"_**You **__**chose the path of the guardian. Now, what are you willing to give up**__?_" said the voice.

I looked at the sword, then I looked at the staff.

"_Well, I'm not much of a fan of magic, so I'll pick the staff_." I thought.

So I went to the staff, and picked it up, the voice said what the staff resembled, and asked if it's what I'd like to give up, I nodded.

"**_You chose the path of the guardian. _**_**You gave up the path of the mystic. Is this the form you **_**choose**?"

I didn't get what he meant, but I nodded.

_**"Very well, you have a journey ahead of you, don't be afraid**__."_

I roamed, fought Unversed, and made it to a dead end, and I saw the biggest Unversed that I've ever seen, I tried to run, but the bridge I crossed had vanished, I guess I have no choice but to fight, and I did. When I defeated it, I ended up sinking in this dark mass, I didn't get scared, because I remembered what the voice said, 'don't be afraid,' and for some reason, the voice said 'Keyblade wielder'.

Anyways, after that dream of a memory, I finally woke up, and I somehow made it to the replica world of that place from my dream, but instead, on the floor is a picture of me, supposedly sleeping, and next to it are three smaller pictures, one of Dad, one of Mom, and of my uncle, Ansem the Wise, he said I have a cousin, but he never told me who it was, anyways, my dad called this place the Station of Training, a training ground for Keyblade Wielders.

I remembered that I have my 'gift,' I can summon what I called, the 'Corridor of Light,' and I summoned it to leave, but I went somewhere foreign to me instead of home, and I found this brown thing near my feet when I set foot to the foreign place, and my Keyblade was in my hand. I later on found out that the brown thing was a sheath, and I put my Keyblade in the sheath, put it on, and I was in front of this big tower, and out of mere curiosity, I went in, it must be important, because, that's what happens when I use the Corridor of Light, it takes me somewhere really important, and when I got to the top of the tower, I saw an old man, who looked like a wizard, and next to him was a mouse; the mouse also had a Keyblade, but his was different, his was blue, decorated with yellow stars, and at the tip of the blade was a yellow crescent moon.

When they saw me, they just stared for a few minutes.

"What have we here?" said the wizard, curiously.

Out of respect, I went on one knee and said, "I'm Junior, nephew of Ansem the Wise, forgive me for intruding."

The mouse was looking at my back.

"What is in that sheath, Junior.?" asked the mouse.

"My Keyblade," I said.

"Keyblade?!"

I took it out of the sheath, and showed him the Keyblade.

The wizard stood up and said, "First of all, my name is Yen Sid, and that's my Apprentice, Mickey, and second, how long have you had that Keyblade?"

"Not that long. Why?" I responded.

"Because, I am going to start a Mark of Mastery in a few weeks, the one who fails the mission, gets the Second Chance Mission, and will be your Master, also, he or she will teach you everything you need to know about the Keyblade."

All I said was, "Okay." And I smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading, leave comments. If any of you have a Wizard in Wizard101, and you find a Wizard by the name of Aaron Soulbane, Lucas Duskshard, Justin Dragonblood, Logan Stormhunter, Kane Spiritcaster, or Mark Silverblade, that's me. Next time! Which person will be Junior's Master? Review to find out. This is Arc of Carona, signing off!


	2. Chapter 2 My Master

Hey guys! AoC speaking! Sorry if I wasn't specific. This happens during Birth by Sleep. Thanks for the reviews, this is chapter 2, the moment you've been waiting for, who will Junior's Master be, read to find out!

Ch.2 My Master

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

After two weeks, I started missing home, and my friends, Squall, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Kairi, anyway,s I saw three people come in, two boys and a girl, one of the boys and the girl look like they're about 18, and the other boy was about 15. The 18-year-old boy, had brown hair, gray and brown clothes with some bits of red and yellow, and his Keyblade was brown with hints of yellow and light blue. The girl had blue hair, had two shades of blue with some hints of light purple and white clothes, and her Keyblade was also two shades of blue, and the 15-year-old boy, had blondish brown hair, mostly blondish, black, gray, and white clothes with a few hints of green, and his Keyblade was small, brown, and a few hints of sand brown. Something tells me those three will soon have a dilemma in the future.

"Today, you will start the Mark of Mastery, good luck you three," said Yen Sid, and they left.

I sat there as I waited, I took out my Keyblade, and polished it, I went downstairs and defeated any Unversed that appeared, and went upstairs and played a game with Mickey, after 10 whole hours or so, and when I went downstairs again, the three finally came back.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"I'm guessing okay." Said the 15 year old boy.

"So what's your name?" asked the 18 year old girl.

"I'm Junior, nephew of Ansem the Wise, and I've been a Keyblade Wielder since two weeks ago." I said.

"I'm Aqua," said the 18 year old girl.

"I'm Terra," said the 18 year old boy.

"And I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven," said the 15 year old boy.

"I'm not really good at the using the Keyblade." I said.

"What makes you say that?" said Aqua.

"Where are your Keyblades?" I asked.

They looked at their hands, stuck them out and summoned them, when summoning them, Ventus and Terra's right hand glowed yellow, and Aqua's right hand glowed purple.

"I can't do that," I said glumly.

"Would you like us to teach you?" asked Terra.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" asked Ventus.

"Yen Sid said I can't be taught anything until he announced someone to be my Master, I am to be the Apprentice of one of you, just not yet" I said.

After I said that, we stumbled upon Unversed, Terra and Aqua took in a different fighting stance, but Ventus stopped them from attacking, and stared at me, he probably wanted to see what I can do, I took out my Keyblade from my sheath, and fought, until the last one was defeated.

"How … was … that?" I asked, panting.

"For a kid your age, not bad." Said Aqua.

" You have a load of potential, Junior." Said Terra.

"I knew there was something in you." Said Ventus.

"What I'm wondering is why you didn't use magic?" asked Aqua.

"I do know two spells, but I don't like magic." I answered.

"Why is that?"

"I like fighting with swords better."

"I see."

We continued walking, luckily, no more Unversed showed up, actually, Aqua said that, when we got upstairs, Yen Sid stood up, and welcomed them.

"I see you three have already met Junior," he said.

"He sure is Keyblade Wielder Material," said Terra.

"A lot of potential, at such a young age," said Aqua.

"How did he get it anyway?" said Ventus.

"From what he told me, he got the Keyblade after he lost his parents, and woke up in a world that's similar to the Station of Awakening, and once he left there, he showed up here, instead of his Home World," said Yen Sid.

"Junior, I'm really sorry for your loss," said Aqua, and she patted my head.

"Where do you live anyway?" asked Terra.

"Radiant Garden," I responded.

" Wow, you're a long way from home, aren't you?" said Ventus.

"That's what Mickey said."

"Well, what was the progress, two of you will become Masters, and the third will be Junior's Master."

In the end, only Terra and Aqua became Keyblade Masters, and Ventus became my Master.

* * *

Sorry if it's short, I actually have been working on this, I just didn't have an account, but anyways, this is AoC, signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if it took long, I had homework, and I was thinking about what to write, but at least I came up with this. Review if you like it. If Sora was 13 in the first Kingdom Hearts, wouldn't he be 3 during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, only the Narrator and his Nobody.

Ch.3 Training with my Master pt. 1- Keyblade summoning

The Second Chance Mission is that Yen Sid created was that Master Ventus was to train me everything he knows about the Keyblade, in two weeks or less, if he succeeds, not only will _he _become a Keyblade Master, but as will I, that last part surprised me. I remember my mom gave me a necklace, I decided to put it on today.

I told Master Ventus about my 'gift,' the Corridor of Light, but of course, he didn't believe me. That was, until I summoned it, and used it to transfer the both of us there. He was surprised, but he said we could train at the Station of Training.

"Okay, first thing you need to learn, summoning your Keyblade, it is very important, because if someone attacks you and throws your Keyblade far away from you, you're done for." Instructed Master Ventus, in a calm voice, he seems very patient for his age.

"So how are we to start?" I asked.

"Easy." Was all he said, and then he grabbed my Keyblade and threw it a few feet away.

"HEY!" I shouted in anger.

"Don't worry; it is part of your training." Assured Master Ventus, still sounding calm.

"Very well."

"Okay, now focus on summoning your Keyblade."

I stuck out my hand and mimicked what Master Ventus, Miss Aqua, and Mister Terra once did, but it didn't work, he chuckled.

Then he said, "Try imagining that your Keyblade is in your hand."

"Okay." I said.

I tried what Master Ventus told me, and suddenly, a blue light started glowing from my left hand, and my Keyblade appeared in my left hand, yes I'm left-handed, the only left-handed one in my family.

"I-I did it!" Master Ventus was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're left-handed?" he asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It explains why the fighting skills you use are different."

"Isn't everyone's fighting skills different."

"Yes, but what I meant to say was, that you're the first Wielder I met that is left-handed."

"Oh, yeah, I'm the only one in my family who's left-handed, my parents, when it came to fighting, Mom's weapons are on both hands, and Dad holds his weapons in his right hand."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Let's continue your training."

"Okay."

"Next step, summon it when you start a fight." Said Master Ventus, then he grabbed my Keyblade and threw it farther than before.

"What now?"

He walked to the other side of where I was and said, "Now … summon your Keyblade and block my attack!" and he charged.

"Oh no, here he comes." I used the method I was taught, but it was summoned too late.

"Junior, stick out your arm, and you'll get it next time. Again!" he said.

We did it again, but this time, I used his method as well, this time I got it.

"Boy, you're a fast learner?"

"I just need to be told what to do."

"To make it disappear, do the same thing you do to summon your Keyblade, but your mind has to be clear."

So I stuck out my arm, and my Keyblade disappeared.

"Huh?!"

"Don't worry, when the time comes to summon your Keyblade, it'll be there."

I nodded.

I asked, "So I'll no longer need the sheath?"

He chuckled and said, "No, well anyways, that's it for today, let's head back."

And then Unversed appeared, I was able to summon my Keyblade as quickly as Master Ventus, and we defeated them, after that, we made our Keyblades disappeared.

Ventus looked at me and smiled again, "You did it; you managed to summon your Keyblade at the right moment, and made it disappear perfectly."

"They didn't call this place The Station of Training for nothing."

"Is that what this place is called?"

"Yes, my father found it and realized that it's a place for Keyblade Wielders to train."

"Did I ever tell you that there's a place that's similar to this place?"

"No, what is it called?"

"The Land of Departure."

"I see."

More Unversed showed up.

"Why do they keep coming?!" complained Master Ventus.

"As long as we're here, they'll never stop coming," I explained.

We defeated them, and Master Ventus said.

"Now let's call it a day, before more show up, tomorrow, I'm going to teach you how to use, magic."

I face-palmed, "_Oh no, oh well, magic might be necessary_!" I thought, and I summoned the Corridor, and left.

* * *

Well that's done, I'm glad I finished, but don't worry, I assure you that it gets better after the training. I'm trying to figure out a name for Junior's Nobody, review a suggestion, but it can't be a name that was used in a different fanfic. This is AoC, signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

Good news, I finally got a name for Junior's Nobody. Well anyways, Karen, Kat, thanks for reading what I got so far, you guys are the best, not to mention, this Fanfiction follows the series in chronological order, as said in the disclaimer in the first chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything in KH except for Junior, his Nobody, a Keyblade mentioned in this fanfic, _AND_, two new OC's.

Ch.4 Training with my Master part 2- Using Magic, Abilities, and New Keyblades

So Master Ventus asked me how I used the Corridor of Light, from what I guess, the heart has pure light, no darkness, not even a smidge, but that's what I think. Well anyways, we went back to The Station of Training, and I asked him something.

"So what does magic have to do with learning about the Keyblade?" I asked.

"You use your Keyblade to cast spells." said Master Ventus.

"Oh."

"Well, do you know any type of magic?"

"I can use Thundaga and Stopza."

"Okay, use it on the Unversed."

As if on cue, Unversed showed up, and I used Stopza, then Thundaga.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you other spells, starting with Fire." said Ventus.

"Okay." I said, though I was upset, I was okay with just two, oh well.

And I trained; using the spell I was given.

"Hey Junior?" asked my Master.

"Yes, Master?"

"Do you have any other family besides your late parents?"

"I have my uncle Ansem."

"Is that it?"

"No, he said I have a cousin, but he never told me who it is."

"Does your cousin not live with him?"

"I don't know, he just told that I have a cousin and that's it."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes, then again, he's not the only one I miss; I miss my friends, my home, and my world."

"I see."

"I find it funny, being the nephew of a ruler."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, but how about you, do you have family?"

"Yeah, my parents, and my little brother, he's about your age."

"Have you met him?"

"I didn't stay long enough to."

"Where do they live?"

"Destiny Islands, but I was there briefly."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yeah, his name is Sora."

"Is there anyone else you have as family?"

"There's my girlfriend and her sister, I actually consider them family." He said with a smile on his face.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name is Kat, she's my age, and her little sister's name is Karen, she's your age."

"Where do _they _live?" I asked.

"They live in Radiant Garden, your home world."

I tried remembering those names, Kat and Karen, I tried remembering, and then I got something.

When I remembered, I said, "Oh, I remember, I helped a girl named Karen; she needed help finding her sister, and she introduced herself after we found her, her name was Karen, and her older sister's name was Kat."

"I see."

"Does Kat have curly brown hair, eyes that are almost a teal color, and looks like an assassin magician but looks really beautiful as well?"

"That's my girlfriend."

"And Karen, does she look like a younger Kat but instead has straight brown hair put in a braid, and has one eye brown and one eye red, but uses a brown contact to hide it?"

"Yes. And how did you know she was wearing a contact."

"She scratched her left eye and the contact slipped a bit and revealed a bit of her red eye, she blinked a few times for the contact to go back on the iris."

"Is that all you know about them?"

"Well, Kat was really nice, but she was as battle wild as my mom when Unversed showed up, while Karen, she actually didn't speak to me at all, I had to guess who she was trying to find."

"Yeah, Kat told me that Karen's has been distant to others ever since their parents died." Said Master.

"So they're just like me?"

"Yes, well, back to training!"

"Yes, Master!"

And we trained, I learned four new spells: Blizzard, Aero Defense, Aero Attack, (two different spells), and Cure, I used Blizzard to freeze Unversed, I used Aero Defense and a shield of wind surrounded me, and I used Aero Attack to air-toss the Unversed, and I purposely let the Unversed lay a blow on me so I can use Cure.

"I never told you Master."

"What is it, Junior?"

"There's this girl I know-"

"Do you like her?" Master Ventus teased.

"No, she's one of my friends, anyways, her name is Kairi, I consider her family, she'd always come to eat ice cream with me and Uncle Ansem, my uncle and I would get Sea-Salt, and she'd always get strawberry, and we'd play games, anyways, I miss her too; and after all of this is over, I'm going home."

"Okay, but right now we have to continue training."

So we continued, Master Ventus decided to teach me some abilities as well, I managed to learn Scan, Ragnarok, Block, Dodge Roll, Sonic Blade, Aerial Recovery, Air Slide and Glide; then when I was working on my melee combat, I fell and something came out of my pocket, I quickly got up and picked up what fell out of my pocket, I remember it, my father told me to not let it out of my sight, it was a keychain that was similar to the keychain on my Keyblade, but unlike it, instead of it being a mouse symbol that's the color of steel, it's the color of obsidian, (which is black).

"What is that?" Master Ventus asked.

"Something my father gave me."

"Junior, it's a keychain for the Keyblade, a rare one too."

"You can add keychains to your Keyblade?"

"Actually, what you do is take off the keychain to your Keyblade and replace it."

"That sounds interesting."

"The one you have on your Keyblade is the Kingdom Key, and the keychain you have in your hand is Purifier."

"What's Purifier?"

"Purifier is a Keyblade that absorbs darkness from the heart, and replaces the amount of darkness with light, purifying the heart with light, hence the name, Purifier."

I looked at my Keyblade, and then I unlatched the Kingdom Key keychain, and replaced it with the Purifier keychain, the Keyblade glowed for a bit, then it changed, Purifier looked like Kingdom Key, but the colors were different, what was yellow was now blue, the blade turned from steel to obsidian, and the blue line near the handle turned into yellow.

"Whoa," I said in amazement.

"That's Purifier."

"It's amazing."

"Well, try it out on the Unversed."

I walked a few steps forward and Unversed appeared.

"All right, who's first?" and I smiled.

So I fought, this Keyblade, it's amazing compared to the Kingdom Key, unlike the Kingdom Key, it's stronger, faster, and slightly heavier, and the strength, speed, and weight are increasing from all the Unversed I defeated, and then I realized something, the more darkness it consumes, the more powerful it becomes, I stopped after the last one was defeated.

"You know, if you switch Purifier's keychain, its gained power would reset to how it used to be."

"Thank you, Master."

And I swapped it back with the Kingdom Key keychain, I like Purifier, but it could make a person who's power hungry want a Keyblade like this, and probably use it to rule the world, and I consider it a bad thing, so I'll use it as a last line of defense.

"Here, I found it in the Keyblade Graveyard."

It was a keychain, it looked like an amulet that had the face of a dragon, I equipped it, and my Keyblade looked more like a sword than it did a key, it had bandage wrap near the handle, and the blade was gray, an iron gray, and it was really big, and it was heavy.

"What is this one called?" I asked my Master.

"That one is called Fenrir Weapon," he said.

"I'll try it out."

So I used it on the Unversed, it wasn't that heavy whenever I swung it, and it was powerful to defeat the weaker ones with one hit.

"Well, that's enough for today, let's head back, maybe after we completely finish training, and we become Keyblade Masters, we'll go to Radiant Garden."

"That sounds great."

And we used the Corridor of Light and left.

We went to Yen Sid's tower and Master Ventus told him about my progress.

"That is good; I assume Junior's training is almost complete."

"Yes, he just needs to review his skills and that will be it."

"Very well, tomorrow we'll review his skills, if he passes, you'll both become Masters, if you fail, and you'll stay in the rank you're in."

"He'll succeed, Yen Sid, I'm sure of it."

"We shall know tomorrow."

* * *

FINALLY! I am sick and tired of homework! Hope you liked it. Chapter 5 will start having some romance. NEXT TIME! Will Junior and Ventus become Keyblade Masters? Will Junior finally go home to his loving uncle and friends? Will curiosity get the best of him about Purifier, and something STRANGE happens when he gets stabbed by it? Review and you'll get your answer. This is Arc of Carona, Signing Off!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the moment you've been waiting for! Will Junior succeed, or will he fail the review, and, there will be some romance in this chapter. So right now, I'm surfing the internet to find a perfect cover for my fanfics, and a symbol for the Organization. And Argentum, if you want to tell me a few pointers, SAY IT TO MY FACE! Review what you think about Purifier. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own KH

Ch. 5- A Master's Nobody

[Junior's PoV]

That night after Master Ventus and Yen Sid spoke about the review, I glided to the bedroom Yen Sid let me borrow, I refuse to go home yet, until the review is over, I'm not going home. I had to defeat all the Unversed first, 10 of them showed up, I used the new spells and abilities to defeat them, after that I went to bed, the room was okay, it had a bed, a desk, the room was decorated with stars, and the walls were the color of a dark blue night.

I had a flashback, it was a few days before I got the Keyblade, it was when my mom and dad were training me how to fight, Uncle Ansem would always say to me that I look like my dad when he was my age, and I have my mom's hair color, the training, it was so simple, I already covered the basics, and I mastered Thundaga and Stopza, all thanks to my parents, after training was over, I went to hang out with Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, and Squall, we would talk about what happened today, how we're doing, and we'd play a game or two, and we'd leave.

"Junior, wake up," I woke up to Mister Terra shaking me by the shoulder.

"What?" I said tiredly.

"It's time for you to wake up, Junior."

My eyes flashed open, "The review!"

I started getting ready, I made sure I looked okay, and whatnot, I combed my crew cut hair, how I hate bed hair.

"So how are you doing, Mister Terra?" I asked Mister Terra.

He chuckled and said, "Junior, just call me Terra, and I'm fine, just tired."

"Me too."

"Let's head over there, there just waiting on you."

And we walked to Yen Sid's 'study', Master Ventus and Miss Aqua were there too, Yen Sid stood up from his seat.

"Good morning, Junior, I assume you slept well."

"Yeah," I said with a yawn.

"Well, the review will start in five minutes."

"I shall look forward to it, then."

"Indeed."

During the five minutes, I spoke to my Master, he's excited for the review, I learned that the review is simple, Master has to be my opponent, and I'm to tell Yen Sid what abilities, spells, and other thing I learned, and I'm to demonstrate them.

After the five minutes have passed, Yen Sid, Miss Aqua, Mister Terra, Master Ventus and I went downstairs, while going downstairs, we defeated some Unversed that show up, when we got outside of the tower, the outside, it still looks like it's dead at night, the stars were bright, there was a slight breeze outside, but it felt really warm outside, I find it strange.

Mister Terra and Miss Aqua sat on the grass to watch, Master Ventus and I looked like we were about to spar, and Yen Sid was standing on my right.

"Okay, what have you learned about the Keyblade?" asked Yen Sid, as if teaching a lesson.

"The first thing I learned is how to summon the Keyblade, and the second is how to make it disappear," I said, as a soldier to their general.

"Demonstrate."

I stuck out my hand, and my palm started glowing blue again, and the Fenrir Weapon Keyblade appeared, and I did a battle stance, which was my left arm is bent in front of me as if I was holding a shield, with the tip of my Keyblade aiming at the sky, and my right arm is behind me, mirroring my left arm, I guess I don't need to imagine it being in my hand anymore.

"Good, now demonstrate, 'making it disappear,'" said Yen Sid.

"Yes sir," and I stood up straight and stuck out my arm again, the blue light returned, and it disappeared, along with the Keyblade.

"Very good, now for magic, what did you learn?"

"Fire, Blizzard, Aero Attack, Aero Defense, and Cure."

"Demonstrate on Ventus."

I looked at him as if he was crazy, but it's all part of the review, if he says demonstrate, I'll demonstrate, and then I summoned my Keyblade and looked at my Master with an apologetic look, all he did was lightly nod.

"_Yen Sid, if I hurt him with my magic, you're next_." I said angrily in my thoughts.

"Ah yes, Ventus, you are to block or dodge his spells." said Yen Sid.

I sighed with relief.

"Fire!" I said as I casted a fireball at Master Ventus, which he blocked.

"Blizzard!" I chanted, yet he managed to block that one as well.

"Defense! Aero!" When I said those, a forcefield of wind surrounded me and a ball of wind charged at Master Ventus, he blocked it.

"Thundara!" he chanted, it got me, it hurt, but I was fine.

"Cure!" I chanted, then I was fine.

"Splendid, now for abilities, what did you learn?" asked Yen Sid.

"I learned Scan, Glide, Sonic Blade, Block, Dodge Roll, Air Slide, Aerial Recovery, and Ragnarok." I said.

"Okay, demonstrate through spar, and Ventus, same thing as last time."

So I thought of how to strategize this, so I came with combining the abilities, I scanned him, and then myself, he'll last longer than me. I jumped and started gliding in a circle around him, after that, I glided far from him and landed. Then I jumped again, only this time, I used Air Slide and slid towards him, and followed up with Sonic Blade the moment I landed, he barely dodge rolled out of the way.

"Thundara!" he chanted again, only this time, I managed to dodge it with Dodge Roll.

"Fira!" he chanted, and I blocked it.

I tried gliding again, only to hear him say, "Aerora!"

And the bigger ball of wind got me, but I used Aerial Recovery before I landed, and by the time I landed.

"IT'S OVER!" I shouted as I used Ragnarok.

Master Ventus was very surprised, but what surprised me was that, even though he used Block, he still got hit.

"Cura!" he chanted, and he started healing.

"Well done Junior, Ventus, but, there are these two things you need to know, and don't worry, you both have passed, but before I declare you two as Keyblade Masters, you need to learn two more things, which are Keyblade Glider, and the Keyblade Armor, Aqua and Terra will teach you, but overall, congratulations you are both, officially, Keyblade Masters."

I walked up to Miss Aqua and smiled.

"Well, from what Yen Sid told me, I'm to train you, and Terra's to train Ven."

"Okay."

So she taught me, the Armor I had was silver, with some black on it, my boots were blue, my torso and helmet were silver, and the whatever else there was, was black, there was two spike like things above my ears, they remind me of a dog if you ask me. (A/N: Sorry if the instructions gave no info, I wasn't given enough info on the Keyblade Armor activation).

When the armor dispersed, I was surprised that I didn't get helmet hair.

"Now for the Glider, you have to toss your Keyblade in the air," she instructed.

I did what I was told and there was a blue light again, it looked like a hover board created by the Fenrir Weapon, but it was wide enough for a grown man to sit on, and it was long enough for four people to stand on, and I thought it looked lame, but, kind of cool.

"Well, ride it." Miss Aqua encouraged.

So I hopped on it and rode it in a few circles, and then jumped off of it, and attempted to summon it, hoping it would revert back to the Keyblade, and it did.

That was cool, well, one last thing to go, and it's to go home.

"Miss Aqua, Mister Terra, Master Ventus, it was nice knowing you all, but right now I have to go home, I believe everyone misses me." I said.

"Actually, we have to go there anyways, our Master has requested us to meet up at Radiant Garden, so we'll go with you." said Miss Aqua.

"Okay."

"All right, on a count of three, we summon our Gliders." Said Mister Terra.

"One..." said Master.

"Two..." said Miss Aqua.

"Three!" we all said at the same time, and threw our Keyblades in the air.

When they came back down as Gliders, we rode them to Radiant Garden, I wonder how everyone will react when they see me again, well I'll just have to find out.

Radiant Garden, it hasn't changed at all, thank goodness, the flowers still look beautiful, everything was perfect, the only downside is the fact that there's Unversed, luckily there wasn't any, yet. As we landed, I saw a man with blonde hair, gold eyes, pointed ears, and was wearing a lab coat.

"Uncle Ansem!" I said, running to my uncle.

"That voice, Dorul Jr., is that you?" he turned around, just to get a hug from me.

"It's great to be home," I said, before stepping back to look up at him.

"Where have you been? Your friends have been going to my lab, just to ask where you were."

"I was sent to another world."

"Your gift?"

I nodded and said, "And I was training."

"Training for what?"

When he said that, I summoned my Keyblade.

He had a look of shock, and started saying, "Y- your a-"

"Keyblade Wielder." I finished for him. "How long?"

"After Mom and Dad, passed." I really didn't want to say that one word, it's too painful for me to say.

"Well, I have to go back to my lab, be safe."

"Okay."

Even though I rarely see my uncle, I still love him as much as my parents and friends, I turned around to see that Miss Aqua, Mister Terra, and Master have already left.

So I decided to go find Kairi, my dad once said the ones that are really close to you, are the ones that will worry for you most.

But instead, I found my Master walking somewhere, so I followed him, I'll look for Kairi later. Then I saw two girls, one was about Master's age, and the other, mine. the older one had curly brown hair, teal eyes, and her clothes were of a light blue, long sleeve, dress-like cloak, with a dark green scarf, dark blue combat boots with black laces, and has a golden staff, guys as old as my Master might refer to her as 'drop dead gorgeous,' while the younger girl, she looked like the older one, but she had straight brown hair that was in a braid instead, brown eyes, and wears a crimson shirt, a gray hooded sweater with the zipper open, brown pants, black running shoes with dark blue laces, and has a bow that was made of ebony, with a crimson quiver that has the symbol of a golden crown and a lot of arrows.

Wait a minute! I know those two! It's the dark seeing, kind hearted mage, Kat and the clone creating, soul seeing, silent type to others but her sister, archer Karen. Like me, they are also orphans, supposedly their parents died in battle, and those two have been alone for 3 months, from what I heard, ever since the death of their parents, Karen stopped talking to anyone other than her sister, I find it sad. Hopefully she'll be happy again.

"VEN!" shouted Kat, as she ran into her boyfriend's arms.

"Hi Kat." said Master, as he wrapped his arms around Kat and kissed her.

"I missed you, you were gone longer than you said."

"Sorry, I ended up getting an Apprentice and-"

"Apprentice eh?"

"Yeah, you may know him, Junior."

"Junior?"

"Yeah, he has blonde hair, blue eyes, wears red and blue clothes, and says he's the nephew of Ansem the Wise."

"Oh, you mean _Dorul _Jr."

Master raised an eyebrow and said, "Dorul Jr.?"

I decided to walk up and say, "I was named after my father," Master and Kat turned their heads to face me, while Karen was staring at her shoes. "My parents always called me Junior, and after they passed, I chose to stick with that nickname as a memento."

"I see." said Master Ventus.

"Poor kid, I know what it's like, but I learned that good things will come afterwards." said Kat, and patted my head.

"You're right, if what happened didn't happen, I wouldn't have met Mister Terra, Miss Aqua, and Master Ventus." I said.

"See? Already, good things came your way." Said Kat with a smile.

I turned my head to see Karen, who was staring back, much to my surprise, I walked up to her and said, "Hey Karen."

Karen said nothing, surprisingly, she didn't take a step back.

"_I'm gonna do something dumb, whether or not she reacts, I'll never forgive myself._" I said in my thoughts.

And when I was a foot away from the girl, I took one more step, and pulled her into a hug, how I hate myself for doing this. After what felt like 10 seconds, I left. I didn't look back, I refuse to look back. And I went to find Kairi.

I decided to check near the library, she's always there with her grandmother, Kairi's really kind, she has dark red hair, eyes as blue as mine, and a necklace that looks like the one my mother gave me.

Sometimes, whenever I visit Uncle Ansem, he would ask how Kairi is doing, after I answered that question, he would chuckle and mutter something aboutKairi being just like her mother. I find it strange. I asked Kairi if she knew anything about her parents, she told me her mom died when she was a baby, and she doesn't even know who her dad is, she has been living with her grandmother all her life. I find it sad everytime I think about it.

While I was heading to the library, I heard a scream, and I ran to where I heard the scream, it was Kairi, Miss Aqua was with her, and in front of them were Unversed, some were bigger, stronger, and they'll last longer than any Unversed I'd defeated, I have no choice, I'll have to use Purifier.

I summoned my Keyblade, swap the keychain, and got their attention by screaming.

"HEY, OVER HERE! I'M A KEYBLADE WIELDER! COME AND GET ME!"

And they charged at me, Miss Aqua and Mickey joined the fight with me. One of the stronger Unversed slashed at me, but I dodge rolled out of the way and struck it ten times before it was defeated, I jumped and glided to seek the weaker ones to defeated them, I used Ragnarok on one of the stronger ones, and struck it as a final blow, the stronger ones can now be easily hit with three hits, Purifier absored enough Darkness to be that powerful, and they were gone, before I fought, I saw Kairi touch Miss Aqua's Keyblade. Will she become like me? I will have to wait to find out. Mickey went somewhere, but, for some reason, I felt a tugging where my Keyblade was, until they completely took it out of my hand.

"Hey! What are y-"

I stopped talking for I was shocked. Right in front of me was a figure that looked exactly like me, the only differences, his eyes were yellow, and his skin, hair, and clothes were the same color of black, and now it has my Keyblade.

"_What the heck? What is that thing? Why does it look like me, of all people?!_"

Then I realized it was looking at Kairi, and I could see the look on it's face, it's an all too familiar look, it's the determined look I used when I'm about to charge and strike.

"_Crud!_" And I ran before it charged.

"KAIRI! LOOK OUT!" I shouted to my friend before I reached her and went in front of her to shield her.

By the time it arrived, I braced myself and clenched my fists. And then I felt a pain where my heart was, the dang thing stabbed me with my own Keyblade. But the strange thing was, I didn't feel a draining sensation, and it pulled out the Purifier from my chest, I fell.

"JUNIOR!" shouted my closest friend.

All I did was laugh. I didn't laugh at her, I laughed at _it_.

"I ... have ... no Darkness. You ... on the other hand ... are PURE Darkness."

I learned something about Purifier before the review, I learned that the moment you wield it, it drains you of your Darkness, whether you're it's wielder or not. It also says when it absorbs your darkness, you'll feel a draining sensation, I never felt it.

Anyways, my shadowy clone started disappearing. I was still laughing, and when it disappeared, I stopped laughing and called it a sucker.

I saw Miss Aqua, she asked Kairi what happened, and Kairi explained.

"Junior, hang in there, okay?"

I wanted to, but I felt like closing my eyes, which I did, I felt cold.

"JUNIOR! NO! WAKE UP JUNIOR! WAKE UP!" Shouted Kairi.

And that was the last thing I heard, when I woke up, I only saw Darkness. I felt like I was falling, yet, I felt like I was floating in place. There was Darkness everywhere I looked, it was next to me, above me, below me, everywhere.

Miss Aqua, Mister Terra, Master, if they were to hear me, my last request is that they protect my home, my uncle, and most of all, my friends.

But before I came here, I could've sworn that I saw someone, a boy who looked as old as I am, and he looks kind of like me, but he has spikey black hair, his left eye is blue like my eyes, and his right eye is gold like Uncle Ansem's eyes, he wore a brown hooded vest, black capris, yellow fingerless gloves, and red shoes.

* * *

[Aiden's PoV]

What I'm wondering right now is how I got here. I only know three things: my name is Aiden, I'm a Nobody, and I wield the Keyblade.

I saw two girls standing over this boy that was laying down. The boy, I feel like I know him, and I saw a Keyblade next to him. What would happens if I grab it?

So I walked up to that group. I know what to do.

"I can help." I said.

One of the girl's has red hair, and for some reason, her eyes were pink. Could she be sad?

"Y- you can help Junior?" asked the sad girl.

"Yes." I said as I picked up the black and blue Keyblade.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked the blue haired girl.

I nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Aiden." I said.

"I'm Aqua, and the younger girl's name is Kairi."

"Nice to meet you."

After I said that, I aimed the Keyblade at 'Junior's' heart, and a beam of Light shot out of the tip of the blade and hit his heart.

"Okay, I want you to call out for Junior, it's the only way to get him out of the darkness."

"Okay." said Aqua and Kairi.

"_Hopefully this works_." I said in my head.

* * *

And that is it. Sorry if the romance wasn't all that there, but it'll get better, I promise. NEXT TIME! Will Aiden stay true to his word?! Will we find out more things about Aiden?! But most of all, will Junior wake up?! Review and you'll get your answer! This is AoC, SIGNING OFF!


End file.
